novalifefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Nova-Life help
This article is in constant evolution (thanks everyone for the updates!) We invite you to contribute! - The latest additions are under 0.0.10.2 Version française Deutch version ''(kommen) русская версия (приход) 'Keys' In Nova-Life there are keys to control your player (Your character or Vehicle) 'List of keys' ᚆ 'Keys ''(character) ''and other:' Moving forward : Z''' Moving backward : '''S Strafe on the left : Q''' Strafe on the right : '''D Sprint : Shift ''' Push to talk : '''X Map : M''' Open the chat : '''Enter Open inventory : TAB These keys can be modified in the game settings. ᚆ ᚆ Vehicle keys: Enter : F''' Gas : '''Z Brake/Reverse : S''' Steering left : '''Q Steering right : D''' Hand-Brake : '''P Start/Stop Engine : I ' Left-turn indicator : '''A ' Right-turn indicator : 'E ' Hasard warning : 'W ' Lock/unlock vehicle : '''O Light : L''' Horn : 'H ' These keys are editable in the game settings. ᚆ '''Truck: Trailer attach/detach : T''' Beacon : 'J ' Cancel your contract / delivery : /cancelcontract ᚆ '''Bus: Open and Close Bus Doors : 1 '/ '''2 ' Bus Ramps : '3 '/ '4 '(Not functional on the Fast Scoler 4) Change busvane : /busvane text (only bus driver) ᚆ '''Police: Beacon : J''' ᚆ '''ambulance/Firefighter: Beacon : J''' Siren 1: 1''' Siren 2:' 2' Stop Siren: 0''' ᚆ '''Other : Enable / disable the minimap : F3 Help Menu : F2 ᚆ ᚆ The commands: In Nova-Life you can enter commands in the chat (Enter) as a player and / or an admin. These commands will be helpful in your gameplay. Lists of commands: ᚆ Help Commands : List of help commands : /help Roleplay help : /help roleplay Job help : /help jobs vehicle help : /help vehicle' '(does'nt exist anymore) Chat help : ' /help chat' ᚆ ᚆ Jobs : Job information : /'job' Leave job : /quitjob To join a job you need to go to an employer. ᚆ ᚆ Licence/Vehicles Commands''' :' Rent a vehicle : '/rentvehicle''' (You must be in the vehicle) Stop the rent of a vehicle : /unrentvehicle (You must be in the vehicle) Flip your vehicle : /flip ''(You must be in the vehicle)'' Stow your vehicle : /stowvehicle ''(Alias : /stowveh)'' Buy a vehicle : /buyvehicle ''(You must be next to a purchasable vehicle)'' Enable / Disable OOC Lounge : /enableooc ᚆ Licence : Start the tests to get your driving license : /getdrivinglicense License information : /license ᚆ ᚆ Other Commands: Pay a player : /pay Player Amount Join an event : /event Send a global message : /ooc Message Talk (no RP) : /b ᚆ ᚆ Commands/admin key : (how to become admin on his own server ? : se mettre admin sur son serveur ?) Freecam : F1 Admin service (if admin level > 1) : /adminservice The admin service allows you to enter any vehicle, unlock and lock all vehicles, attach / detach a trailer that does not belong to you. Be invisible / visible: /vanish Fly : /fly ' Ban a player : '/ban {ID} Unban a player : /unban {Surname} {Name} (case sensitive) Kick a player : /kick {ID} Spawn a vehicle : /spawnvehicle {ID vehicle} ''(Alias : /spawnveh) (adminlvl request = 10)'' Destroy an off-vehicle vehicle : /destroyvehicle ''(Alias : /destroyveh) (adminlvl request = 10)'' Change weather : ' /changeweather {0 à 10} ''' (0 to 4 -> cloud density / 5 to 7 -> density of rain / 8 and 9 -> snow density / 10 -> tempête) '' Give money'' : /givemoney {amount} ' Give money to a player : /givemoneyto Player Amount' Spawn your job's vehicle : '/spawnvehjob VEH JOB' Define a player's job : '/setjob PLAYER JOB' Spawn a vehicle to a player : ' /spawnvehplayer VEH PLAYER' Start an event : '/startevent''' Stop an event : /stopevent Set event position : /seteventposition Force destroy a vehicle : /forcedestroyveh Houses: in Nova-Life you can build your own house so check out this link for help : Comment construire sa maison sur Nova-life ? List of IDs: In Nova-Life the objects are classified by IDs here is the list of the IDs of all the objects: List of vehicle's ID : You can spawn a vehicle (if adminLevel> 10) with / spawnveh 0: Audi A3 Sportback 1: Fast Scoler 4 2: Fast Scoler 4 3: Man tgx ''(not confirmed)'' 4: Citroên Berlingo police ''' '''5: Renolt Captur 2017 6: Masda BT-50 7: Peujot 5008 SUV 8: Renolt Laguna 2000 9: Renolt Master ᚆ Objects ID''' :' '''1:' 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 21: 22: 23: 24: 25: 26: 27: 28: 29: 30: 31: 32: 33: 34: 35: 36: 37: 38: 39: ᚆ Character's item ID : 1: 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: ᚆ ᚆ Credits : This article is written by AuthenTiiq and is reorganized and updated by djchou and other contributors. (Thanks to them)